Til Death Do Us Part
by Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife
Summary: AH/AU Forced to live together under the same roof by a school assighment. Eight kids, two parents and one very long and crazy month. Better summery inside. New characters included. I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am disclaiming now! Rated T because Im Paranoi
1. What Does She See In Him?

Summery: All human. Is it a class assignment or a nightmare in disguise? What happens when mock marriages come into the picture? Rosalie's sister with Emmett's brother? Oh My. Can the Cullen house take it?

Info: Rosalie and Lillian are sisters. Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Elliot are brothers.. Rosalie is dating Emmett. Bella and Alice are sisters and new to town Jasper and Edward. Lillian hates Elliot. Elliot is a goof ball like his brother. Carlisle and Esme are just taking it all in and praying they still have a house by the end of the month.

Chapter One What Does She See In Him

Lillian

"Rosalie, have you seen my green sweater?" I screamed from my room as I pulled my long blonde hair into a ponytail. I have long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Just like my older sister Rosalie. I am only ten months younger then her. She is sixteen and I am almost sixteen. I was wearing a denim skirt and a white sleeveless shirt. Rosalie walked quickly into the room; her hair was braided in a long braid down her back. She tossed me my sweater and plopped down on my bed. "Did you hear? We're getting new kids in school today?" Rosalie was always in on the latest scoop. Then again, this is Forks. Everyone is in everyone else's business. I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I hear they are chief Swan's daughters" I said slowly. I threw my sweater on and ran downstairs. Mom was sitting at the counter, grinning at something. Rosalie appeared behind me looking as puzzled as I felt. "Mom, what's so funny?" I asked, knowing that it could be anything. "Oh, nothing, girls. Well, look at that, it's time for you to get to school. Bye girls," mom said, quickly ushering us out the door.

I climbed into the passenger seat of Rosalie's BMW. Her baby. She is crazy about cars. If there was anything you wanted to know about cars, she knew it. We drove to school in silence. In the school parking lot Rosalie's car was on of the flashiest cars. The only one that came close was the Emmett Cullen's jeep. The Cullen's were four boys. Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Elliot were the sons of Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife. Edward was their biological son. Emmett, Elliot and Jasper were adopted. Rosalie has had a mad crush on Emmett for the longest time. "Don't you just love his curly brown hair?" she sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car. "See you at lunch" I said trying not to sound annoyed. Emmett and Elliot were the most immature guys I have ever met. They took pride in pranking people, or making jokes at the expense of others. What does my sister see in his?

Next Chapter Bella's POV


	2. Welcome To Forks

Chapter Two Welcome to Forks High

"Wake up, Bella. It's the first day of school!" Alice sang in my ear. Ugh, for someone so small she could be awfully annoying. "Go away!" I groaned putting my pillow over my head. I was almost back to sleep when the blankets and pillow were ripped off of me. "Alice!" I screamed. "Come on, Bells. First day of school" she sang pulling me out of bed. I grumbled and walked into the bathroom. Dad was waiting downstairs to drive us to school. He was smirking to himself about something. "Ali, Bells are you ready to get to school" he said tossing something shiny to Alice. "It's an Oldsmobile. It was Billy Black's. He sold it to me cheap. Have fun at school" he said quietly.

We just moved to Forks from Phoenix. We used to live there with our hair brained mother. She was very forgetful. I remember one time she forgot to pick me and Alice up from kindergarten. If you haven't figured it out yet Alice and I are twins. She is very short, with short black hair. She looks like a pixie. She is very spirited. No, that's not right. She's the Energizer bunny.

We ran outside to the car. It was cherry red, my favorite color. We jumped in the car and Alice started driving her usual insane speed. We reached the school pretty quickly. We walked into the main building and to the office. A woman with red hair was sitting at the desk, flustered in papers. "Hello, my name is Bella Swan, this is my sister Alice. We are here to get out schedules, please" I said politely. The woman grinned and pulled out two pieces of paper. "OK, here you go. We have been expecting you. Here's your schedule, map of the school and a form for you to get signed by each of your teachers. Have a nice day" she said quickly.

We looked at our schedules and compared classes. "Look, we have morning's together and last two periods of the day!" she exclaimed bouncing. I rolled my eyes and pulled her towards our first class. History, advanced of course. We walked into the classroom and the whispering started. A blonde boy with blue eyes walked over to me. "Hello, my name is Mike Newton. If you need someone to talk to, or keep you _busy_ at night, I am your man" he purred seductively. Alice giggled and sat down in her seat, leaving me with Mike. "I'm sorry. I don't sleep with guys I don't know, or am not married to. Come back with a ring and I'll consider it" I said in a harsher tone then necessary.

I sat down next to my sister and high fived her. We got the teacher to sign or form. "Could all students report to the auditorium, in am orderly manor?" the principal said over the PA.

Lillian

Ugh, great another assembly. But why didn't we know about this one ahead of time. The last time they had an assembly without informing us beforehand was when they did the 'Safe Sex' assembly. That was awful. Especially when Elliot and Emmett kept cracking jokes about sex through the assembly. It was a nightmare. The auditorium was filling quickly. I sat next to my sister, who looked as confused as me. A teacher was walking around with a blue bucket, full of small pieces of paper, asking all the female students to draw names. "Do not open your paper until after the assembly" he warned as he put the blue bucket in front of me and Rosalie. We both fished out a slit of paper and looked up front.

A girl with long curly brown hair and a girl who looked like a pixie sat down beside us. They must be the new kids. "Hi!" I said to them, smiling a friendly smile. They both said a quick 'hello', while drawing their pieces of paper from the blue bucket. "I'm Lillian Hale, this is my sister, Rosalie" I said grinning. At the mention of her name, Rosalie looked over to us. "Hi!" she said grinning. "I'm Alice Swan. This is my twin sister Bella" the pixie girl said pointing to the now blushing girl with brown hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I please have your attention?" Principal said, clearing his throat to make a point. "Okay, you are going to be taking part in a month long assignment. We have never done anything like this before and we are proud that we get to share this opportunity with you. Your parents have already been informed of the assignment and have all agreed to allow you to participate. The assignment is mock marriages. Because I've seen a lot of kids throwing away their lives to get married in High School, we, the school board, have created an assignment. You will be paired with a fellow student. You will live together, like a married couple for the duration of the month. You will write weekly updates on your 'marriage'. You will tell people you are married to your spouse. Now the piece of paper the girls have drawn has the name of the gentleman she will be married to. If you get a divore, you will take an 'F' on the assignment and will be required to do it again with the person you were paired with this time. Tonight you girls will return to your home and pack. Tomorrow and the day after, you will be excused from school to settle into your new home. You will be excused from classes after the assembly today. Now unfold your papers".

Rosalie opened her paper and squealed. She showed hers to me and I rolled my eyes. She was going to be married to Emmett Cullen. Alice and Bella opened their papers and shrugged. They had no idea who anyone was, so they didn't care either way. I opened mine and nearly screamed. "NO!" I screamed. Please, anybody but him. "Who did you get?" Rosalie squealed, bouncing. I groaned and said, "Elliot Cullen".


	3. We Are Moving In With Complete Stangers!

Chapter Three We Are Moving In With Total Strangers

Lillian

Okay, so I am going to have to live with Elliot Cullen for one month. There is truly no mercy in the world. Rosalie was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. She got to be with someone she wanted, while I was stuck with his brother. Kind of ironic, that we would get matched up with a pair of brothers. I looked over at Bella and Alice. "Who did you get?" I asked in an attempt to forget the child I got paired up with. Bella looked at hers. "Edward Cullen?" she said slowly. I split into a grin. "Hey we'll be in the same house, I got matched with his brother" I said laughing. At least there would be someone who could see how much of an idiot Elliot and Emmett were. Edward and Jasper were cool. They were way more mature then their adoptive brothers. "I got Jasper Cullen" Alice squealed bouncing in her seat. Rosalie grinned, I'm gonna go tell my husband, that I'm his wife". She stood up and walked over to where the Cullen boys were sitting. I heard Emmett let out a 'yahoo'. Emmett and Elliot both had curly brown hair. Emmett's eyes were brown, while Elliot's eyes were green. Elliot was a bit shorter then Emmett though. They both had dimples. Childlike dimples, that appeared when they were smiling. They were all looking in our direction. Rosalie was pointing me out to Elliot. He grinned and walked over to me. "Well, I guess you're my wife. Want to give your husband a kiss?" he asked grinning. His dimples appeared on his face, making him look younger. I rolled my eyes and huffed, "no even if my lips were on fire and you were the last bucket of water on earth". With that I spun on my heals and walked out of the gym.

Rosalie

I ran after my sister. She was probably mad at me for sending Elliot over. She was waiting in the passenger side of my BMW. When I started the cars she growled. "I want a divorce" she huffed. Oh boy, lucky me. She made no effort to hide her hate of Emmett and Elliot. Well they were a bit, spirited. They could be a bit immature at times, but that was part of what made them so cute and lovable. "Why don't you just give them a chance? They may shock you" I explained to my sister. She laughed and put her hands on her temple. "Our parents knew the whole time! Why didn't they warn us?" she huffed as I pulled into the driveway.

She ran right upstairs to mom and dad's bedroom. She probably wanted to convince them not to let her do the assignment. I walked upstairs to my room and saw my suitcase already packed for the month. "But mom, it's Elliot Cullen! I cannot live with the boy who glued his butt to the toilet so he didn't have to write an English exam!" Lillian whined from across the hall. I heard her stomp across the hall and slam her door shut.

I walked over into mom and dad's room and sat down on the bed. "Oh please, no complaining about the assignment. You have to do it. Just like I told your sister, it's only for a months" she said rubbing her temple. That's where Lillian got that from. I grinned, "No mom, I'm fine with the assignment. I got Emmett Cullen, so I'll be in the same house as Lillian". She gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, dinner's ready!" she screamed, running downstairs with me at her heals. "I'm not hungry!" Lillian growled from her room. "Lillian Bernice Hale, you march your butt down here this instant, or I will call Mrs. Cullen and have her extend your visit to two months!" mom screamed up the stairs. As soon as mom said that, Lillian's door flew open and she ran past me and mom and sat at the table. "What's for dinner?" she said in a muffled tone.

Alice

"Dad, it's time for Bella and I to go over to our husbands' house now!" I screamed bouncing up and down. Bella walked downstairs, wearing the blue hoodie I had given her for Christmas and blue jeans. I gave her a thumbs up, bouncing up and down in more anticipation. "Calm down Energizer Bunny" she laughed placing restraining hands on my shoulder. Charlie gave us a serious glance. "Now, your mother gave you girls The Talk right?" he asked awkwardly his face turning red. Bella's face was now crimson. I could almost feel the blood rushing to my face. "Yes, dad. Mom gave us that talk. Don't worry nothing will happen. We are just moving into a house with our imaginary husbands, pretending we are married" I said grinning and shrugging. That didn't really looked like it comforted him.

He grabbed our bags and carried them out to our car. "Bye dad!" we both called hugging him goodbye. "Bye Bells, Ali" he said looking more scared then upset. "Come on Bells, let's go meet our husbands" I exclaimed hopping in the drivers seat. Bella climbed into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt. I started driving towards the Cullen's house. I was shaking with Excitement, while Bella was sitting beside me looking paler then ever. "What's wrong Belly Boop" I chirped. She shook her head nervously. "Alice, we are moving into a house with complete and total strangers. How do we know they aren't killers, rapists, tax collectors, or worse vampires" she said shuttering at all the possibilities. I laughed at her crazy thoughts. "I highly doubt they are vampires. If they were killers or rapists they would be in jail, not school. Tax Collectors, have already graduated high school, so they wouldn't be in school either" I said grinning. She laughed at herself. "I'm being crazy aren't I" she said calmly. I nodded and she laughed.

I starting imagining what Jasper was like. I didn't even know what he looked like. Bella laughed, "at least I didn't get that creep Mike Newton" she said honestly. I laughed at the memory. "I can't believe he asked you to sleep with him just two seconds after you met" I laughed. "What a creep! I feel sorry for the poor girl who gets stuck with him" she said laughing to herself. "Oh and us wife's can go shopping. It's me, you, Lillian and Rosalie. They look like they like shopping" I said imagining the four of us at the mall, looking at make-up and designer clothes. Shopping is my life. I love to shop more then breathing and eating. You take away my shopping privileges and you might as well stab me in the heart.

We pulled into the Cullen's dirt road slowly. The turn off was very easy to miss. I noticed a red BMW behind us. I saw two blonde girls sitting in the front seat. Rosalie and Lillian. I pulled up to the front of the Cullen's house and gasped. It was a huge, white house. It looked like a mansion. My jaw dropped at the same time Bella gasped. Waiting outside were six people. A woman with curly, carmel brown hair and a motherly smile. That must be Mrs. Cullen. A man with blonde hair. He must be Mr. Cullen. Then standing in front of them were four teenage boys. Our husbands.


	4. Stuck in The Bathroom with YOU!

Chapter Four Locked In the Bathroom With You

Elliot POV

An Oldsmobile drove into the driveway followed by a red BMW. My wife was in that car. Well my fake wife was anyway. This was going to be a very fun week. The first door to open was the driver's door to the Oldsmobile. A short pixie like girl with black spiked hair bounced out of the car and over to us. She was very graceful, like a ballerina. "Which one of you is Jasper Hale?" she sang in a sing-song voice. I pointed to Jasper who stepped forward. She threw her arms around him immediately. "Well, good afternoon to you too ma'am" he said in his Texas accent. She immediately blushed and hugged him tighter. "I'm Alice Swan" she sang jumping away.

The passenger side to the BMW opened and Lillian stepped out of the car. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, like her sisters. Her blue eyes looked full of anger. She clearly did not want to be here. I trotted over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Hi honey, it's about time you got home" I said as she squirmed from underneath my arm. "Don't honey me, Cullen!" she sneered. Rosalie walked over to my brother, turning red as she got closer. "Hi." She said shyly. Emmett gave his famous Emmett grin and pulled her into a bear hug. "Hello wife!" he exclaimed. She giggled and hugged him back.

Edward walked hesitantly to the Oldsmobile and opened the door for Bella. She blushed a unique cherry red and stood up. "Hi, I'm Edward. You must be Bella" he said quietly. She nodded getting redder by the second. My mother, Esme decided it was time for us to go inside before we caught cold. "Okay, boys carry your wife's bags up to your room. You know which room you will be staying in" she said reminding us that the girls would be sleeping with us. We were each given our own rooms, just for this assignment. Lillian had two big suitcases. I picked them up and looked at Emmett who was struggling with Rosalie's five! Why did a girl need five suitcases? I thought to myself rolling my eyes. Jasper had it tougher. Alice had about seven bags. As I carried Lillian's bags upstairs, Edward passed me smugly carrying Bella's one bag.

I put Lillian's bag down by the bed and she immediately looked around the room. "So Lils, Which side of the bed do you want?" I asked grinning. She looked at me and laughed. "I am not sleeping in the same bed as you!" she screamed. Aw, she was uncomfortable. I should see how much she could take. "Come on, how are we going to be able to do our honeymoon activities without you on the bed," I said in a seductive tone. She looked horrified for two seconds before she screamed back, "There will be no 'honeymoon activities'. If you touch me during the night, or day for that matter, I will hit you. Got it!" I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. For such a beautiful girl, she was kind of scary. With that she stormed out of the room and stomped downstairs. Then I heard her scream "Oh my god!"

Lillian

I stormed out of Elliot's room and the sight in front of me was shocking and slightly disturbing. Emmett had Rosalie in a passionate embrace, his lips pressed firmly to hers. "Oh my God!!" I screamed. Elliot ran downstairs after me and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of us. Rosalie and Emmett barely even noticed we were in the room. "I think we need to hose them down," he lsaid walking over to the couple. He beakoned me over with his finger. I grimaced at them as I passed. Elliot handed me a glass of water and I knew immediately what to do with it. I poured it over the happy couple. They both screamed and shot us death glares. "Run!" Elliot yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs. Our very wet siblings ran after us, yelling a string of threats that ended with us hospitalized or blasted to various planets.

He pulled me into a bathroom and shut the door behind us. We both sat with our backs to the door so they couldn't get in. They banged at the door but eventually gave up. When they finally left; Elliot and I burst into laughter. I stood up and went to open the door, but the door was jammed. "Elliot, I can't get the door" I said quietly, not trying to whine. He pulled at the door until I heard a crack. "We have a problem!" he said holding out the door knob in his hand. "We are locking in the bathroom!" I screamed. I turned to the door and started banging, "Let us out of here!" Elliot grinned and walked over to me. "What are we going to do now?" he asked still grinning. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a very long month.

A/N I was going to end it here, but that would be cruel.

Edward (Yippee)

Upstairs Bella and I were sitting on my bed. Bella was flipping through my large CD collection. Every once and a while she would look up and say, "This is an amazing CD" or "where did you get this one?" She grinned to me and said, "You have a very nice CD collection". Her face flushed bright pink and she looked down, fiddling her fingers. I grinned and said, "Thank you, I've been collecting since I was five". She giggled and said, "When I was five I was trying to avoid Alice and her very destructive dress-up faze. I remember waking up to find her throwing clothes at my bed, telling me I had to try them all on. Charlie eventually had to come in and make her go back to sleep".

I was about to respond to that story when I heard to murderous screams coming from downstairs. I heard Elliot scream "run!" and Emmett and most likely Rosalie scream threats of death and other illegal and possible immoral acts of torture behind them. Elliot and Lillian ran past the open door and into the bathroom, followed by dripping wet Emmett and Rosalie. Hmm, I wonder if I should tell them that the bathroom door knob is broken. Emmett and Rosalie banged at the door for a few minutes. But then Emmett put his arm around Rosalie and they walked downstairs together. I looked at Bella, who, like me, was have trouble containing her laughter. _This is going to be an interesting month_. I thought to myself. After about a half hour I went to open the bathroom door. Inside the bathroom Elliot and Lillian were sitting back to back, Lillian scowling and Elliot grinning. "Finally!" they both exclaimed storming out the door and down the hall. _Oh yeah, this is going to be a very interesting month, I wonder how long it will be 'til Lillian murders Elliot. _I thought to myself laughing. That's when I heard a crash from inside my room, followed by "Ouch!" 


	5. It's Lucky We Have a LiveIn Doctor

Chapter Five It's Lucky We Have a Live-In Doctor

Bella

Edward just ran out of the room, leaving me to wonder what's going on. In the hall I heard Lillian and Elliot yell, "finally!" Letting curiosity get the better of me I went to stand up, but I tripped over the air and fell into something sharp. I could smell the rusty, salty smell of blood as I removed a piece of broken CD from my leg. "Ouch!" I screamed out loud, not to let the overwhelming smell of my own blood make me pass out. But it wasn't working. The last thing I remember before everything went black was Edward scooping me into his arms.

"How long has she been out? Is she okay?" I knew that panicked voice anywhere. It was the voice of my sister, Alice. She always did freak out when I had an accident. "She should be waking up soon, calm down Alice. She is fine. She only fainted" a warm yet somehow familiar voice said. I groaned loudly as my head started to spin. I clutched my head with my hands and opened my eyes. The light was bright and hurting my eyes. I could slightly make out seven people, crowded around me. Edward was the closest. He was now wearing a bloody t-shirt and jeans. I felt my face turn bright red as I remembered what happened. My legs were exposed for the world to see. There were stitches where the CD had been. I groaned and looked at my sister. Her arms were wrapped around my neck quickly as she began her worried rant. "I was so worried about you! When Carlisle said you needed stitches I nearly went crazy! Why are you always falling?" she went on until Carlisle pulled her away.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked looking into my eyes. I groaned and said, "well, I have had worse". I heard Alice laugh at that one. "Yeah, she falls more then London Bridge" she exclaimed. She was right, I was more klutzy then an average person. I pretty much live on the floor.

Lillian

Carlisle made everyone except Bella leave, claiming Bella needed her rest. Me, Emmett, Rosalie, Elliot, Alice, Jasper and Edward followed Esme into the kitchen. My stomach let out a loud growl as the smell of pizza hit my nose. Elliot and Emmett burst into laughter. Rosalie and Alice bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing. Jasper and Edward merely snickered. "Oh shut up Elliot!" I shouted into his face. This however just made him laugh hard. "What are you going to do about it? Well you already growled at me, but can you fight as well as you growl?" he asked laughing.

Esme brought out the pan of pizza and placed it on the counter. Bella and Carlisle walked into the kitchen. Bella sat down next to Edward, who grinned at his wife. Esme served the pizza to everyone and grinned as everyone at quietly. Every few minutes, Emmett or Elliot would make a rude or disgusting sound. I rolled my eyes while Esme disciplined them like children. They could be such children sometimes.

After dinner we girls did each others hair, while the boys played video games downstairs. Eventually I started to get tired. I yawned, noticing Bella, Alice and Rosalie were looking tired too. I climbed upstairs and into Elliot's room. I got dressed into some pajamas and crawled into Elliot's bed. I was NOT sleeping on the floor. Elliot came in as I was about to fall asleep. "Oh, you waited up for me" he said grinning. I rolled my eyes. Then he did something that shocked me. He took off his pants. He was wearing boxers, (A/N I know exactly where your naughty minds where going). He took off his shirt and put on a white t-shirt. He slipped into bed beside me and I pushed him out. "This is my bed, if your gonna be hear, you have to share" he said, only half serious. I shot him a death glare and sneered, "Fine, but stay on your side of the bed. You touch me and I'll rip your arm off!" With that I rolled over and went to sleep.

Jasper

I went to bed early tonight. My brothers were still playing video games while the girls were doing each others hair and make-up. Every few minutes you would here bursts of laughter coming from downstairs. I lay in my bed until about ten o clock, when I fell into a very deep sleep.

People say I am a very deep sleeper. I could probably sleep through a earthquake, or a tornado. When I woke up in the morning I found Alice, with her head buried in my chest. I shook her awake and she blushed and quickly jumped out of the bed. "Good morning!" she said in a very perky voice for first thing in the morning. I groaned and looked at the clock. 8:29. Well, it could have been worse. Alice grabbed a small bag and danced into my bathroom. "Elliot Cullen, get your hand off my shoulder!!" I heard Lillian scream from Elliot's room. Next sound from the room was a loud 'bang' followed by "ouch, Lils, what did you do that for?" I laughed already knowing Lillian had shoved him out of the bed. Then Lillian screamed, "don't EVER call me Lils again!!"

Downstairs Bella and Edward were sitting at the table eating Esme's five cheese omelets. I did a plate for myself and sat down with them. I looked at Bella, who looked like she wasn't even awake yet. "Hey Bella, does your sister always wake up fully charged?" I asked quietly, probably looking worse then her. She groaned and said, "That's where she got the nickname Energizer Bunny". Lillian and Elliot came downstairs. Lillian's hair was dripping wet and she was already dressed. She looked frustrated. Elliot looked happy-go-lucky like always. Nothing, except cancelling of football or baseball got him down. He was just like Emmett in so many ways. They were biological brothers, so it made sense. She looked at me and Edward and said, "do you know what your brother did?" She paused and continued with her furious rant before we could comment. "He spilled juice in my hair! I had to run in the shower before I even at breakfast!" with that she growled at Elliot and sat down for some breakfast. Elliot laughed and said, "Did you just _growl_ at me?" With that she shook her had and ate quietly.

Rosalie and Emmett came downstairs and sat down. They were both already dressed too. "We went for a morning hike" Rosalie explained. Oh, that's right, Emmett loves hiking. His dream is to come across a real life bear. Knowing him her would probably charge at the bear and get himself killed. Lillian raised an eyebrow to her sister. "Since when do you like hiking? Weren't you the one who said 'the outdoors is for animals, not people'?" Rosalie shot a glare to her sister before saying, "That was just because I never tried it, so shut up and eat your breakfast!" Alice bounced downstairs looking like she had just come from a fashion shoot. Her outfit looked professionally chosen, her make up was done perfect and her hair looked amazing. My jaw dropped. Bella just rolled her eyes. "Only you would dress up for breakfast. Most of us are still in our pajamas" she huffed crankily. It was clear Bella was NOT a morning person, like her fully charged sister. This was going to be a crazy month. Eight total opposites, in one house. What could possibly go wrong?


	6. Good Morning Sunshine

A/N My brother's girlfriend had twin girls. Alexia and Amelia. Both very healthy, and very happy.

Chapter Six Getting to Know You

Edward

I woke up this morning to hear Bella murmuring something along the lines of 'the pony and the ice cream cone fell off the mountain'. I laughed; sleep talkers could be so funny. One night Emmett started singing 'I'm a little teapot' in his sleep. He sang all night long. Jasper and I took full advantage of this and recorded every second of his performance. The next day we gave the tape to Elliot, who gave it to the school radio station. Emmett gave the three of us black eyes.

I woke up, accidently waking Bella up. Her chocolate brown eyes looked tired and droopy. She groaned and stood up. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. Not a morning person, I thought to myself. I ran downstairs and noticed Esme was working at the stove. I saw the different cheeses. Esme was making omelettes. "Good morning, Edward. Did you sleep well?" she asked in her motherly voice. I nodded getting down two plates. I was raised to be gentlemen. I did a plate for myself and went on to do Bella's, just as she made her way downstairs. She did not look fully awake. She didn't even look close to being alive yet. She sat down at the table and rested her head on her hand. "Elbows off the table, dear" Esme chastised. Bella sat up and just put her head back. She looked like she was still asleep. I put her plate in front of her and she started to

I heard the chaos upstairs indicating that my brothers were being waken up. Jasper made his way into the living room, looking dead as Bella. He looked at her with a half crazed expression. "Does your sister always wake up fully charged?" he asked groaning. Bella giggled and said, "Where do you think she gets the nickname Energizer Bunny from?" Wow, boring is going to be an ancient word in our house by the end of the month.

Lillian

By lunch time I learned I was wrong to compare Elliot to a very immature six-year-old, because that would be an insult to six-year-olds everywhere. No, Elliot is more an immature two-year-old, just entering terrible twos. So far today her has spilled juice in my hair, used my bra as a sling shot, read my diary and dropped my hairbrush in the toilet. I have also learned with Elliot silence only means trouble.

Elliot walked into the bedroom, holding my cell phone to his ear. "Who are you calling?" I demanded. He held up a finger telling me to wait. I groaned and crossed my arms. "Chiai, Chiai. Is this China?" He asked the person on the other end. I could hear the other person yelling and screaming in Chinese. "Elliot!" I screamed. "You idiot! Why did you call China on my cell phone?" I snatched the phone out of his hand and hung up. "Esme!" I screamed and ran out of the room.

Elliot

Ha, I can't believe she actually believed I called China on her cell phone. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out I was only calling the Chinese place down the block. It is pretty funny that the people from _Wong's Chinese_ don't speak much English. I bet right now Lillian is checking her phone bill. I heard a foot tapping behind me after a few minutes. Standing behind me was a very angry looking Esme. I put on my best smile and said, "Hi mom, what brings you to this part of the house, this time of the day?" She put on her best poker face and said, "Oh you know, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, my son is in trouble, _again"_ she said angrily. Lillian came from behind her with a scowl on her face. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Elliot", Esme asked tapping her foot, giving me the 'you know you are in trouble' look. "I didn't call China, I called _Wong's_" I said pathetically. Esme rolled her eyes. "Elliot, why must you and cause trouble for everyone throughout this assignment? At least I can say that Emmett is behaving for once. Can you please try growing up and acting your age for once" she said in a frustrated voice. Ha, the only reason Emmett isn't getting into trouble is because he is pretty much in _real_ love, unlike everyone else in this house. I noticed that Lillian had a teddy bear shoved in her suit case. That gave me a brilliant idea. "Yes mom, you are absolutely right. I should act more responsible and mature. I will change my ways mom, for you and my lovely wife here" I said in my best sincere voice, pointing to Lillian as I mentioned 'lovely wife'. Esme and Lillian both looked shocked by my sudden change in attitude. "O-okay, Lillian could you help me downstairs, I hear you make an amazing apple pie", Esme said giving me a warning glance. Lillian shot a death glare at me. "Remember, I know where you sleep" she said with such venom in her voice it made me shudder. "Do you honestly think I would do something now?" I said in a hurt tone. She shot me one more glare before following Esme out of the room. Ha, it's not "now" anymore.

I walked over to her suitcase and pulled out the dark brown, beat up and battered bear. What is Lillian going to do when she finds her precious bear is missing. Ha-ha, this is going to be fun.


	7. Bearnapper

Chapter Seven Bearnapper

Lillian

The smell of warm apples and cinnamon was one of my favourite scents. That was one of the few things my late grandmother had given me before she died. She was one of my favourite people in the whole world when I was a little girl. She taught me and Rosalie how to play the piano. She taught me how to bake apple pie. She even gave me my fist teddy bear, Mr. Bear. I know, not very original, but I was four years old. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Mmm, that looks amazing. You have to show me that recipe again", Esme said warmly. She was a really nice motherly person. Too bad she ended up with Elliot and Emmett for sons. Jasper and Edward are pretty good guys. They both seem to be really understanding and caring. Edward is kind of old fashioned. He is into classical music. Not that I'm complaining, but not everybody wants to hear Beetoven blarring at two AM.

I walked upstairs to go change my outfit for dinner. However something was missing from my back pack. _Mr. Bear!!_ No! Not my Grammy's bear. "ELLIOT CULLEN!" I screamed out into the hall. Fury raging through my body. Elliot came into the room, with an 'innocent' face. Ha, that's his bluff. He is _always _up to something. "Where's my bear, Cullen?" I demanded. He gave me a question look, like he was questioning my sanity. "Listen, I have not seen any bears in here in a while. But I can come up with a very friendly penguin" he said walking out of the room. "That's all I have left of my grandmother. It is very important to me. You better return it, or so help me god, I will hurt you in ways you didn't know possible!!"

Elliot

I'll give her, her stupid bear back. I walked into the closet where I had the bear held. However the bear was nowhere to be found. A note rested in it's place caught my attention.

_Elliot, I have the bear. To have it returned you must go over to Mike's house, kiss him and get a picture of the kiss. Meet me in the living room at 1AM with the picture and I will bring the bear._

I need to get that bear back. I have two important reasons for doing this. One, the bear us very important. Two, Lillian is scary, way scary then the idea of people thinking I have feelings for a guy. I walked up the road until I reached Mike's house. It took a good thirty minutes to get there. I pulled out my camera and knocked on the door. Mike opened the door and beamed. I kissed him, quickly and akwardly, snapping the picture. Mike's hand went into my hair. I pushed him away and ran away faster then I'd ever ran in my life. Lillian owes me big time.

Bearnapper

Will he do it? I can't wait to post that photo on the internet. It's going on Facebook, Imeem, My Space and YouTube. Elliot won't be able to show his face. I knew it was Elliot who hid the bear when I found it in the coat closet. I was putting the laundry away for Esme when I found it. Oh boy, I finally have him, after all the teasing, I finally own Elliot.

I placed a long black hoodie on, placing the hood over my head. It was finally one o'clock. The bear was tucked under my arm so I had to got the photo first. As Elliot stepped into the room I put my head down for dramatic effect. "Okay, the bear" he demanded quickly. I put my hand out for the photo. Elliot placed a picture of him locking lips with the slimeball Newton. I grinned, took the picture and passed the bear to him. With that I removed the hood and watched as Elliot's face paled. He knows I am a wizard with computers. He stood up and excalimed my name, very loudly and quietly.

"Jasper!"

Short chapter, I know, but it's funny ;) Next chapter will focus on an Bella and Edward story. Next chapter will be Day Three.


End file.
